


Pretty in Pink

by sksdwrld



Series: Bound with Love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, fingernail painting, implied cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has brought Mordred something that will put the final touch on his costume for Aithusa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

Leon let himself into Mordred's dressing room. Mordred was sitting shirtless in front of the vanity and as their eyes met in the mirror, they smiled. 

"Have something for you," Leon said and pulled a small bottle of pale pink nail polish from his right front pocket. He set it on the edge of the table where Mordred glanced at it. 

Turning at the waist, Mordred wordlessly lifted an eyebrow but Leon was already dragging the ottoman over. He sat on it and spun Mordred in his chair before lifting Mordred's foot into his lap. It was not yet bestockinged and he stroked the fine dark hairs on Mordred's big toe before reaching for the polish.

A slow smirk spread across Mordred's face and he reclined, pushing his foot into the V of Leon's crotch. "Really, Leon? Pink? What will Arthur say?"

Leon stroked Mordred's instep before repositioning the foot against his thigh. His fingers seemed too large around the lid but he laid an even line down with finesse. He let his eyes flick up at Mordred. "I doubt he'll notice."

Mordred wiggled his fingers playfully at Leon. "But you'll want me to match, won't you?"

Leon grabbed Mordred's palm and pressed a kiss to it. "In that case, he can't say anything. It matches the bows on your corset."


End file.
